The International Telecommunication Union (ITU) Telecommunication Standardization Bureau is developing new standards—identified as G.hnem—to enable cost-effective smart grid applications such as distribution automation, smart meters, smart appliances and advanced recharging systems for electric vehicles. The G.hnem standards link electrical grids and communications networks, enabling utilities to exercise a higher level of monitoring and to support power lines as a communications medium. The G.hnem standard supports Ethernet, IPv4 and IPv6 protocols, and G.hnem-based networks can be integrated with IP-based networks. The G.hnem standards define the physical layer and the data link layer for narrowband OFDM power line communications over alternating current and direct current electric power lines at frequencies below 500 kHz.
The format of the PHY frame and the interleaver that will be used in the G.hnem standards are being considered by the ITU.